Not always Fairytales
by that belle
Summary: Sequel to 'The Morning After'. Three years on, Tony and Kate's marriage is in trouble. When all seems lost, something from the past comes back to haunt them... and maybe bring them back together... ..Tony & Kate..
1. Family Life

Not always Fairytales  
By that belle

Sequel to 'The Morning After'. Three years on, Tony and Kate's marriage is in trouble. When all seems lost, something from the past comes back to haunt them... and maybe bring them back together... ..Tony & Kate.. ..McGee & Abby.. ..Gibbs & Jenny..

A/N: The sequel is up! It's been about a month since I finished The Morning After, so I thought I would post this now. Please enjoy!

* * *

_She walked slowly along the pure white sand. The gentle breeze felt good against her face and it blew through her hair, making her feel almost as though she was on a cloud. Her feet splashed gently through the clear, sparkling water. She was wearing a dark blue bikini, and had a white see-through sarong wrapped around her waist. The man coming up behind her caught up to her, and held her in his arms._

_"I knew I'd catch you," He whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. The two had been together for a long time, and so much had happened since then. She smiled; he was still capable of making her melt into a puddle at the simplest words._

_She turned so she was facing him, and put her arms around his neck. "I wanted you to catch me." She smiled the smile he had fallen in love so long ago. He leaned in and kissed her gently, but pulled away again quickly._

_"Now it's your turn," He said teasingly, kissing her cheek and jogging away from her slowly. "Catch me if you can!"_

_She couldn't help but laugh as he ran along the beach. She followed him, and it didn't take her that long to catch him. Neither one of the two were jogging that fast. There was no hurry, after all. When she caught up with him, she jumped onto his back, and with a surprised yell from him, the two fell into the sand. He was lying on his back, winded, which gave her the advantage. She rolled onto her side, sat up, and with a wicked grin, she straddled him._

_"Looks like I caught you." She said._

_"Looks like you did." He replied. He propped himself up on his elbows, and studied his wife. His new wife. Smiling, he asked her, "Are you happy, Kate?"_

_She smiled, and nodded her head. "I am, Tony." She replied, leaning down and kissing him._

_Suddenly, the sky became dark. Kate looked up in shock. The wind was blowing up a storm. The once blue sky had become dark and murky, and the clear waters of the beach were rough and unsettled. When she looked back down at Tony, it took all of her willpower not to scream her head off._

_His whole appearance seemed to be transforming right in front of her. His hair became shorter and darker, and the shape of his face became slightly narrower. The dark board shorts and loose shirt he wore became a pair of dark pants, a dark shirt and a dark leather jacket._

_Ari smiled up at her. "Hello, Caitlin." He said. "Enjoying your honeymoon?"_

* * *

"Kate? Kate, honey, wake up."

Kate was vaguely aware of someone shaking her in her sleep. Her eyes opened slowly and she looked into Tony's concerned face.

"Tony?" She asked him quietly, looking around the room. There was no beach, no storm, and no Ari anywhere. She sighed in relief. "What happened?"

"You had a nightmare." Tony said, putting a hand over his heart and taking a deep breath. "You scared me. Are you alright?"

Kate blinked a couple of times. "I think so…" She trailed off. "I can't remember what happened."

"It's okay." Tony said, brushing her hair back gently. "Try and sleep, alright?"

She smiled, and nodded. As she lay back, Tony switched off the lamp. She snuggled up to him, and just as the two were getting comfortable, a shrill cry from the next room startled them again.

"Sounds like Isabella's awake." Kate said, trying not to yawn. "I will check her."

Tony grinned at her as she got out of bed, and put her dressing gown on. "Wasn't going to suggest otherwise, sweetheart."

Before she left the room, she glared at him, and he winked at her in return. Kate walked down the hallway slowly and into Isabella's room. Instead of switching on the main light, Kate thought it would be better to put the lamp on instead. She stumbled through the room, silently cursing whomever it was that didn't put the toys away the previous night, before switching on the lamp. She went over to the cot where Isabella lay, shrieking her lungs out.

"It's alright, sweetie." Kate said quietly, lifting the baby out and laying her on the floor. "Mommy's sorry she woke you up. She had a bad dream, that's all."

Kate checked if Isabella was awake because she needed changing. She didn't, so Kate thought that she was hungry. As she was about to take Isabella downstairs to feed her, she felt two small arms wrap themselves around her waist.

"Mommy," Adrian's small voice said, breaking the silence. "Mommy, bed wet."

Kate sighed inwardly. She turned her head and looked down at Adrian, and gave him a small smile. "That's alright, son." She said. "Go and ask your father if he will wash your bed things. I will feed Isabella, and then call Grandma, alright?"

"Okay!" The three-year-old replied, running out of the room. As Kate patted Isabella's back in an attempt to calm her down, she could faintly hear Adrian waking Tony up in the next room. She couldn't help but smile; now Tony wouldn't be able to get back to sleep now either.

She went downstairs with Isabella, and fed her. Tony came into the kitchen as Kate was wiping Isabella's mouth. "Why did you tell Adrian to come and wake me up?" Tony asked irritably as he took a bottle of water from the fridge. "I needed the extra sleep."

Kate sighed. "I'm sorry you missed out on your beauty sleep, Tony." She said sarcastically. "But both Adrian and Isabella needed attention. And it's not like you were asleep, anyway."

Tony did not reply. Kate lifted Isabella up and turned to Tony. "Where are you going?" She asked him, almost in disgust, when she noticed he had grabbed his iPod and was putting on his sneakers.

"I'm going for a run." He snapped. "I won't be able to sleep again now, and I need to get away for a while."

He started for the back door, but Kate was there first, blocking his path. "I need your help with the children, Tony." She said flatly.

He looked down at her. "And _I_ need to go for a run, Kate." He replied in the same flat tone. "Please move."

"_No._ I need you to run Adrian a bath while I put Isabella back down."

"_Move_, Kate."

"Tony…"

"Move!" He yelled.

She was out of his way in a flash. He stormed out the back door and Kate went up the stairs as quickly as she could, while holding Isabella safely in her arms. She managed to go back to sleep easily, which relieved Kate. She went into the next room, Adrian's room, to find him playing with some toy cars on the floor.

"Ready for your bath, sweetie?" Kate asked him.

He looked up at her and frowned. "Where daddy gone?"

Kate sighed. "Daddy had to go out, sweetie." She said, fighting back her tears. "I'll run your bath, alright?"

"Okay, mommy." Adrian replied. Kate stripped Adrian's bed, and took the sheets into the laundry. She then took the blankets and hung them out on the washing line to air. Following that, she went back inside and finally ran Adrian's bath, pausing on the way to grab the phone as she went.

As she watched the bath, she dialled her mother's number.

_"Kate?"_ The tired voice of her mother answered. _"It's 6 o'clock in the morning. Is everything alright?"_

"No, Mom…" It was then that Kate finally started to cry.

* * *

If Tony returned between the time that Kate got off the phone with Sarah, and the time she left for work, she did not see him. Sarah managed to arrive just after 8 o'clock, leaving Kate enough time to get to work on time. Everyone else would be there by now, and usually she would be too, but today was different.

She stepped out of the elevator at 9 o'clock, and was determined to walk past Gibbs' team without talking to any of them, but Jenny greeted her, and she was not going to ignore her.

"Good morning, Jenny." Kate replied with a tired smile.

"Are you alright, Kate?" Jenny asked worriedly. "You look like you've been hit by a train."

"I _feel_ like I've been hit by a train." Kate replied, smirking. "Thankfully there isn't a case at the moment. However, I'm probably going to be stuck doing paperwork all day."

"Are you managing everything?" She asked.

Kate nodded. "Just having some… family issues. It's taking more of a toll than I thought."

Jenny mouthed 'Tony?', and Kate nodded again. She was well aware of her husband sitting at his desk behind her, but she chose to ignore him. "I see." Jenny said, nodding her head. "How about you talk to Abby?"

Kate shrugged a shoulder. "I'll give her a call later. Anyway, I'm late enough as it is." She laughed. "I'll talk to you later, Jenny."

She headed towards the stairs, greeting McGee as they passed each other. As she climbed the stairs, she watched Tony from the corner of her eye as she went. McGee was talking to him about something. She sighed and went into her office.

* * *

By lunch, Tony was feeling extremely guilty about how he had treated Kate that morning. An apology was in order. Moreover, Jenny had been giving him odd looks all morning, so he thought he would go and talk to Kate and smooth things over with her.

He climbed the stairs and went into her receptionist's office. "Hey, Amber." He greeted, smiling at her. "Is Kate in?"

"I'll check." She replied, smiling back. She picked up the phone and pressed a button. "Director DiNozzo? … Yes, Tony is here to see you… oh, is that right? I understand… of course. I'll tell him." She hung up the phone and looked at Tony apologetically. "Sorry, Special Agent DiNozzo. She's not seeing anyone right now."

Tony stood there, unable to believe it. "It's because of this morning, isn't it?" He said, more to himself. He turned to the door that led into Kate's office, and started banging on it. "Kate!" He yelled through the door. "Kate, let me in!"

A few seconds passed, before the door opened, and Kate appeared. She looked ready to kill. "Tony." She said simply. "I don't want to talk right now. I'm really busy and, quite frankly, not in the mood to talk to you."

She went to close the door, but Tony blocked it with his foot. "Kate… in a successful marriage, couples talk about what's bothering them."

Kate looked up at him sadly. "You really don't know what's bothering me?" She asked quietly. "Think about it. And as for our marriage… I wouldn't exactly call it successful. Would you?"

With that, she closed the door, leaving Tony standing there, hurt and confused. He turned and left the receptionist's office without another word.


	2. Of Bombs and Kidnapping

Not always Fairytales  
By that belle

Sequel to 'The Morning After'. Three years on, Tony and Kate's marriage is in trouble. When all seems lost, something from the past comes back to haunt them... and maybe bring them back together... ..Tony & Kate.. ..McGee & Abby.. ..Gibbs & Jenny..

* * *

Kate sat in her office, unable to come up with a reason for why she said what she did to Tony.

'_And as for our marriage… I wouldn't exactly call it successful. Would you?'_

She wanted to kick herself. Even though Tony had been completely unfair in leaving her with Adrian and Isabella that morning, what she said to Tony had been worse.

Kate looked at the picture in the frame on her desk. It was a picture of her and Tony in Fiji. He had his arms wrapped around her and they were smiling… those had been happier days. A second frame held two pictures in it: a photo of Adrian, and a photo of Isabella, both done by a professional photographer.

Her eyes filled up with tears. When had everything started to go so wrong? She took the picture of her and Tony and looked more closely at it. As she was thinking, she didn't notice her phone had started ringing. She almost missed the call. She picked up the phone. "Director DiNozzo."

"_Director DiNozzo,"_ The voice said. _"Agent Fornell. How are you doing?"_

Kate concealed a sigh. "Fine, thank you Agent Fornell. What can I do for you and the FBI today?"

"_I'm calling up in response to a phone call we received this morning from one of your neighbours."_ Fornell said. Kate suddenly became nervous. Had the argument she and Tony had caused a disturbance? Surely not. They would not call the FBI for that. _"There's been some sort of a disturbance at your home."_

"A disturbance?" Kate said, worry edging into her voice. "W-what kind of disturbance?"

"_A breaking and entering."_ Fornell said. _"A team was dispatched to investigate, and they found your mother injured."_ Kate's heart stopped. _"We managed to get her out in time before…"_

"Before what?" Kate asked, her eyes filling up again.

"_There was a bomb."_ Fornell's voice sounded shaky. _"We suspect terrorist activity. I'm sorry, Director. I really am."_

"What about my children?" Kate choked out. "Where are my children? My mother was looking after them!"

"_I'm sorry,"_ Fornell repeated again. _"But the only one in your house before it blew up was your mother."_

Kate dropped the phone. She got out of her seat and ran out of her office, tears streaming down her cheeks. She ignored Amber's calls as she ran to the steps, and looked over the railing. Her old team were still at their desks. She practically flew down the stairs, and went straight over to Tony, where she threw her arms around him.

"Kate?" Tony asked, shocked. "What is it?"

"I-" Kate began, looking into his eyes. She stepped away from him. "Mom- kids-"

Gibbs approached the two. "What's going on?" He asked. Kate let out a whimper and collapsed.

* * *

"She's coming to."

"What happened, Tony?"

"Not sure, boss. She just rushed in here suddenly and mentioned something about Sarah and the kids, and then she just fainted."

Kate's eyes opened slowly. She was lying on the floor in the middle of the squad room. Both Tony and Gibbs were by her side.

"Kate?" Gibbs asked her quietly, putting a hand over her forehead. "Are you alright? What happened?"

She looked at the two fearfully. "Fornell…"

Gibbs glared. "What did that old bastard do now?"

"Hey, watch it now Gibbs." Gibbs and Tony looked up. Fornell walked into the bullpen, followed by two FBI agents.

Kate looked up at him, and when she saw it was him, she burst into tears again.

"What happened, Fornell?" Gibbs asked, standing up and looking at the FBI agent. "Kate mentioned you. She came down the stairs before, crying. Then she said something, and fainted."

Fornell looked downcast. "Have you seen the news?"

Gibbs stepped up to Fornell. "Why don't you save time and _tell_ us?"

Fornell looked down at Kate, then at Tony. "There's been a disturbance at your home."

Tony's face paled. "What kind of disturbance?" He asked, his eyes on Kate.

"A bomb…" Kate said quietly. Everyone looked at her. "Fornell suspects terrorist activity."

Tony gripped his desk nervously. "And… Sarah? The kids?"

Fornell looked at Tony. "We suspect a kidnapping." He said. "Your children were not in the house when we got there. Mrs Todd was, however. Whoever did this left her there. If your neighbour hadn't called when she did, then…"

Tony helped Kate to her feet, and hugged her tightly. "So, our children are missing, and Sarah was injured and left for dead… w-where is she?"

"Bethesda." Fornell replied. He turned to Gibbs. "I think it would be wise if we handled the investigation, Gibbs." He said.

Gibbs nodded in agreement. When Tony went to protest, Gibbs calmed him down, and explained that neither he nor Kate would be able to concentrate on the case, seeing as it was a family matter.

Kate looked at Tony. "We should go and visit mom…" She said.

He agreed. "Maybe she will be able to tell us something."

The elevator doors opened, and Abby ran out. "Kate!" She exclaimed, running up to her friend and hugging her. "I saw the news! I am so sorry!"

Kate smiled sadly. "Thanks, Abs. The FBI is going to head the investigation and look for Adrian and Isabella."

"Where will you stay until then?" Abby asked.

"I'm not sure." Kate admitted. She looked to Tony for advice.

"Maybe a nearby hotel?" Tony suggested. "I don't want to impose on anyone…"

"Don't be stupid." Gibbs said. "We have a spare room. You can stay for as long as you need to."

Kate went over to Gibbs and hugged him. "Thank you, Gibbs." She said quietly. "It means a lot."

"Don't mention it." He ruffled her hair, and she smiled.

* * *

"I'm glad Sarah is alright." Tony said, sitting on the bed in Gibbs' spare room.

"So am I." Kate sat down next to him, and turned to face him. "Tony, I am really sorry for what I said this morning. I was angry, and I didn't mean it." She bowed her head. "Can you forgive me?"

He cupped her cheek with his hand, and smiled slightly. "Only if you can forgive me for walking out on you this morning."

She hugged him. "Oh, Tony…" She said sadly. "What are we going to do?"

"All we can do is wait." Tony said. "Fornell is managing the investigation."

She lay back on the bed, and looked at him. "I don't want to wait around until they find them…" She said. "What if they don't find them?"

"I'm sure they will, sweetheart." Tony told her as he settled down next to her. He ran his fingers through her hair, and she sighed. "Just sleep, now. We've had a tough day."

She looked at him. "Where are we going to live?" Tony shrugged a shoulder, and put his arms around her. They stayed like that until Kate's cell phone rang. She reached over and took it off the bedside table. "Kate." She answered.

"_Caitlin DiNozzo?"_ The man's voice, dark and heavily accented said. _"We have your children."_

"Who is this?" Kate exclaimed, sitting up immediately. She put a finger over her mouth to indicate to Tony to be quiet, and put the speaker on.

"_That is none of your concern."_ The man said. _"Now, if you want to see your children alive again, then you will deposit ten million American dollars into an offshore account by the end of the month."_

Kate felt faint. The end of the month was less than a week. "I don't have that kind of money!" She cried. "And I don't know what account you are talking about."

"_I will be in touch."_ The man said, and the call ended.

Kate looked at Tony, her mouth open in shock. "Tony, what are we going to do?" She said, wringing her hands together.

"We have to tell Gibbs." Tony said. He took Kate's hand and squeezed it gently. "We will find these guys."

* * *

"These children are quite lovely."

"Mhm."

The first man, dressed in dark clothes, turned to the second man, who was wearing a dark suit. To an onlooker he would definitely look like the superior of the two.

"If you don't mind my asking, sir, why did you order Mossad to kidnap Director DiNozzo's children and bomb the family home? NCIS has not done anything against Mossad."

The man in the suit turned to the other man, and chuckled slightly. "You have not been here long enough to understand. My children were killed at the hands of these people almost five years ago. I have been planning my revenge since then."

"Sir…"

The man shook his head. He looked at the cell phone in his hand, and then turned to the man next to him. "You have done me a great service." He said, patting the man's shoulder. His eyes then narrowed. "But do not tell anyone of my reasons behind this, do you understand me?"

The man bowed his head. "I understand, sir." He walked away, leaving the other standing by the one-way window, looking into the room where the two children were. The girl was playing with a toy and the boy was running around the room.

He had no real need for the money he was asking for from the DiNozzo family. His plan was to hold the children captive until the money had been deposited anyway.

Four and a half years since Ziva and Ari's death at the hands of NCIS, and his revenge was almost complete.


	3. Getting on with Life

Not always Fairytales  
By that belle

Sequel to 'The Morning After'. Three years on, Tony and Kate's marriage is in trouble. When all seems lost, something from the past comes back to haunt them... and maybe bring them back together... ..Tony & Kate.. ..McGee & Abby.. ..Gibbs & Jenny..

* * *

When Kate woke up the following morning, and looked over her shoulder at Tony, she was not surprised to see that, despite being cuddled up to each other when they fell asleep, the two had wound up on separate sides of the bed. If there had been any more space between the two, one of them would be on the floor. She sighed, remembering the events of the past 24 hours, and sat up slowly. She slid out of bed and padded down the hall to the bathroom.

She was so tired when she opened the bathroom door, that she didn't hear the sound of running water. When she entered the bathroom and saw the two very naked figures frolicking in the shower, she was suddenly very awake. Quietly excusing herself before she was noticed, she closed the door and returned to the spare bedroom of Gibbs and Jenny's house, the urge to pee suddenly gone.

Tony was waking up when she came into the bedroom. There were dark circles under his eyes – she imagined she had similar ones herself – and he looked like he had aged ten years overnight. Wordlessly, she climbed onto the bed, and put her arms around him.

* * *

"Sir, the child has been screaming for his mother since dawn."

The man approached the one-way glass, and looked through. Sure enough, the messenger was right. The young boy was standing in the corner of the room, crying quite loudly. The girl, who was sitting in an uncomfortable-looking crib, was becoming more restless as the boy's crying continued.

It wouldn't be long before she started crying, too. The man remembered the days when he had young children… and scowled. It was because of the parents of these two that his children had been taken away from him, so cruelly.

"Separate them." The man ordered, adjusting his coat uncomfortably. "And feed them, for heaven's sake."

"Yes, sir."

The younger man walked off, leaving the older man behind. Moments later, the young man entered the room and led the boy away, who as a result, started to scream even more. The man shook his head and walked away, thoughts of revenge filling his head.

* * *

Tony didn't realise he had dozed off again until he woke up. He held Kate protectively in his arms, and felt a twinge of guilt and regret. He wished he had put more time into her, and their two children. Now, their marriage was failing and Adrian and Isabella were being held hostage.

Kate shifted, but didn't wake. Tony didn't want to wake her, so he lay there. She opened her eyes again about ten minutes later. "Tony?" She asked softly, looking up at him. "What time is it?"

Tony looked at his watch. "It's 7:15." Kate sighed in reply. The faint sounds of Gibbs and Jenny getting ready for their day at work could be heard, but neither of them made any move to get up. Eventually, the sounds diminished, and they heard a car drive away. That's when Tony got up. "Would you like some breakfast?" He asked her.

She smiled at him. "Perhaps later." She said. Kate grabbed his arm, and pulled him back. "Just come back to bed." She said. "We don't have to be at work at all this week. We could just relax."

"While our children are missing?" Tony asked irritably. "I can't relax while they're not safe. How could you suggest that?"

"I didn't mean it like that!" She exclaimed, sitting up. "Tony, I don't know if you remember, but we can't do anything! We're not to be involved in the case, under any circumstances!"

He got out of bed, and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, at any rate, I can't just stay in bed all day cuddled up to you. We need to keep busy."

"Tony…" Kate whimpered, tears coming to her ears. "Please…"

Tony didn't reply. He grabbed his bag, and left the room, slamming the door behind him. When he was gone, Kate buried her head in her pillow, and let out a scream.

After Tony left the spare bedroom, he closed the door, and leaned against it. He let out a sigh, and thought about Kate. About all the trials the two had been through together. Well, the four of them really… once he thought about Adrian and Isabella. He was startled when he heard Kate's muffled scream coming from the room. He didn't go in there to comfort her, like he wanted to. Instead, he walked down the hall to the bathroom, where he showered quickly, and changed into some clean clothes.

As Tony was about to head out, he heard footsteps on the upstairs landing. He stopped, and looked to the top of the stairs, where Kate stood, still dressed in her nightgown. Her eyes were red and puffy, and even though Tony realised she had been crying, he had no urge to rush up there and comfort her. Instead, he just turned around, and left the house.

Kate had been watching him from the top of the stairs. She knew he knew she had been crying, and the look on his face before he left suggested that he didn't care less. She wiped her eyes, before heading for the shower.

* * *

Gibbs looked at his phone, waiting for it to ring. FBI had taken over the investigation involving finding Kate and Tony's kids, but that didn't do anything to the need he felt to be involved. Both Kate and Tony were important to him, and he felt their pain… even if he wasn't able to show it.

He looked over at Jenny, who was in the middle of a phone call. Their eyes met, and she offered him a sympathetic look. His eyes then strayed to the diamond ring on her finger, and he smiled. It wasn't that long ago that he had given her that ring… as well as his promise that only death would part them. Jenny Sheppard was not going to be the next ex-wife.

Jenny hung up the phone, and sighed. "The FBI don't have any leads." She said, before he had the chance to ask. "Even if they did, they wouldn't tell me." She added with a sour smirk. "I annoyed a lot of people when I was Director…"

"Do you regret it?" He asked her.

"Never." Jenny said. "I gained a lot of valuable information when I was the Director. Not to mention the experience!" She added with a slight laugh.

"Will it help us find the kids?" Gibbs asked, grabbing his coffee. He sighed, dismayed, when he discovered it was empty.

"Possibly." Jenny said thoughtfully. "From what Kate told us, the phone call came from Ziva's father… the Mossad Director."

"Can we trace the call?" Gibbs asked, sitting up.

"I'm not sure." Jenny confessed. But then she smiled. "If it helps find Adrian and Isabella, it's worth a try, isn't it?"

* * *

Here's the next chapter. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed. Please tell me your thoughts!


	4. Fiji Revisited

Not always Fairytales  
By that belle

Sequel to 'The Morning After'. Three years on, Tony and Kate's marriage is in trouble. When all seems lost, something from the past comes back to haunt them... and maybe bring them back together... ..Tony & Kate.. ..McGee & Abby.. ..Gibbs & Jenny..

* * *

Upon his return to Gibbs' house later that morning, Tony discovered that Kate had left. Her car was not parked in the street where it had been when he left, and when he went into the spare room - just to check that Kate was there, and perhaps she had just moved her car somewhere - he found that all her things were scattered around the room.

Her cell phone was on the bedside table, and there was no sign of any note left for him. Tony growled, unable to believe that she just up and left without telling anyone.

He called Gibbs from his own cell phone. He didn't pick up, so Tony decided to try Abby's lab. The Goth picked up straightaway.

"_Lab."_ She answered.

"Hey, Abs, it's Tony." He said, walking around the house as he spoke to her. "You haven't seen Kate, have you?"

"_Nope,"_ Abby replied. _"I haven't _seen_ her, but I know where she is going."_

"Could you please tell me, Abs?" Tony asked desperately. He suddenly felt as though he was being timed; if he didn't find Kate, she would be gone from his life forever. And he couldn't live with that.

"_She's gone to Bethesda, Tony. To visit her mother. Why aren't you-"_ Abby started, but Tony cut the call. He ran out the front door, not bothering to lock it after him - Gibbs never did, so why should he? - and across the street to where his car was parked.

Tony wasn't sure that he had ever driven so fast in his life. He knew he was giving Gibbs a run for his money as far as safety and driving were concerned, but he didn't care. The closer he got to Bethesda Naval Hospital, the faster his imaginary timer seemed to go.

He pulled into a car park, and locked his car. He walked up to the receptionist, asked for Sarah's room, and went straight there. When he arrived, he stopped outside the door. He listened, and could faintly hear Kate's voice.

"Are you feeling better today, Mom? … I brought you your favourite flowers. … I just wish you would open your eyes, so you could see them…"

Tony slowly opened the door, and went into Sarah's ward. Kate looked up at the interruption, and when she saw that it was Tony standing there, her eyes became sad.

"Kate…" Tony said slowly, going to her side. "Why didn't you tell me that Sarah was so bad?"

Kate got up from her seat, and wiped her eyes. "We haven't been that close lately, Tony." She whispered.

"You and your mom?"

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "You and _I_, Tony."

She sat back down, and Tony sat in the seat next to hers. For a while, nothing was said. The only sound in the room came from Sarah's life support machine. Eventually, Kate described to Tony the extent of Mossad's attack on Sarah. Basically, that she was in a coma and would be lucky to come out of it.

Tony reached over and squeezed Kate's hand. "Kate, I'm so sorry…" He muttered. "About everything."

She turned to look at him, and Tony noticed there were fresh tears in her eyes. "What happened between us, Tony?" She asked. "How did we get like this?"

"I don't know." He confessed. "I don't feel like we know each other anymore…"

Kate bit her lip. She was thinking the same thing, but to hear it from Tony felt worse. "I don't want to fall out of love with you, Tony…" She said. To Tony, she looked frightened. "But sometimes I feel like that's what's happening and if I say anything…" She stopped, and looked away.

Tony took her hands into his own. "Why don't we take the time we have to spend some time away together… alone?"

Kate's eyes widened slightly. "But, you said-"

He hushed her by putting a finger on her lips. "I didn't mean that… I was frustrated, and worried." Kate sighed, relieved. "We could take this time to take a holiday… just the two of us."

"I'd like that." Kate admitted, looking down. "We can leave Gibbs and the FBI to the investigation for a few days while we go somewhere nice, right?"

"Of course." Tony said, smiling. It was the first time Kate had seen him smile a true smile in a long time… so long, that she didn't remember _how_ long exactly.

"Where would you like to go?" She asked him excitedly. "I've always wanted to go to London."

Tony grinned. "Sounds good. But how does a nice, warm beach sound? If you ask me, there's nothing more romantic than spending the week on a beach somewhere, soaking up the sun with my gorgeous wife."

Kate blushed. It had been a while since he had referred to her as anything other than 'sweetheart'. She realized then that she missed being called gorgeous. "When do we leave?"

"I'll call Gibbs now and let him know." Tony said, leaning over and kissing her on the cheek. "Then we'll go shopping…" Kate saw there was a glint in his eyes. "I've really missed seeing you in a bikini, Katie."

* * *

"Wow, so you're going away for a while, huh?" Abby asked, running her fingers through her hair. "I envy you… it's been so long since Tim took me on a holiday."

"_Maybe you should ask him then."_ Kate said, and Abby could practically hear her grinning through the phone.

"Did Tony call Gibbs?" Abby asked, standing up and leaving her computer. "Because he came in here before, and he didn't seem so happy."

"_Really?"_ Kate asked, amazed. _"Now why doesn't that surprise me?"_

Abby laughed. When she saw Gibbs approaching, she turned away and headed back towards her computer. "Anyway, I had better go. My silver-haired fox is here, and he still doesn't seem happy. Enjoy your trip, Kate." She said sincerely. "I hope it helps."

"_So do I."_ Kate agreed, before hanging up.

Abby closed the flip on her cell phone, before going out to greet Gibbs with a grin.

* * *

"Fiji, baby!" Tony exclaimed, dropping his bags to the floor and collapsing on to the bed with a sigh. "Oh, gods, Kate… come and lay down here… this bed is so comfortable!"

Kate came into the bedroom, and took off her sunglasses. She grinned at Tony, who was spread out over the bed. "I'm glad you like it." She said. She put her bags near Tony's, and settled down beside him. "Mmm… you were right." She said, rolling over and smiling at him. "This is very good."

Tony wrapped his arms around Kate, and pulled her close to him. "Oh, Katie…" He said quietly, moving his arm so he could stroke her hair. He smiled at her, not needing to say anything else. She smiled back at him, and closed her eyes.

* * *

Two days after Tony and Kate left for Fiji, two things happened. Abby received a very interesting email from Kate, and the FBI finally got a lead on the whereabouts of Adrian and Isabella. An Amber Alert had been put out for them, and it had had a hit.

Before Abby started on her work, she decided to check her emails. What she read stunned her and made her laugh at the same time.

_Dear Abs,_

_This trip is amazing! It's just what Tony and I needed… for several reasons. We're starting to warm up to each other again… which brings me to another fact. Tony and I made love for the first time since Isabella was conceived last night! I never told anyone it's been that long… I didn't realise that our marriage was in so much trouble. But, we're taking this week to relax, and get to know each other again. Just like how it used to be._

_See you on Monday,_

_Kate xx_


	5. Rosefern

Not always Fairytales  
By that belle

Sequel to 'The Morning After'. Three years on, Tony and Kate's marriage is in trouble. When all seems lost, something from the past comes back to haunt them... and maybe bring them back together... ..Tony & Kate.. ..McGee & Abby.. ..Gibbs & Jenny..

A/N: Sorry about the delay in updating! I decided to try my luck at NaNoWriMo - totally bombed out - and had exams on top of that. Anyway, no more school, which means more time to update! Please enjoy!

* * *

Tony and Kate's 'holiday' in Fiji was cut short when Abby sent them the news about the new information regarding Adrian and Isabella's whereabouts. Almost the second Kate had finished reading the email, she was screaming Tony's name frantically. He had come running in off the veranda to see Kate standing by the laptop, pointing excitedly at the screen.

"Abby has a lead!" She squealed excitedly, before throwing her arms around her husband.

Tony looked at Kate seriously. "What should we do?" He asked. She looked puzzled for a moment, and he added, "As much as we'd both like to get back on the next plane to Washington, is it prudent, I mean, for us to jump right back in there? We aren't to be involved, remember?"

"Yes, I remember." Kate said, almost breathless. "But, Tony, they may have found our babies! Our children. I really, _really_ want to go home."

"So do I, Kate." Tony said, taking her hands in his. "But we need to be careful."

She looked seriously at him, before taking a deep breath. "Yes, you're right." She smiled slightly. "The email didn't say much, so why don't we ring Abby and ask her to tell us?"

"Good idea." Tony replied, grinning. He went over to the telephone and dialled the number. After waiting patiently, Abby answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Abs, it's Tony." He said, grinning into the phone. "We got your email."

"_My email?"_ Abby asked, confused. _"Which one was that?"_

"The one where you said-" Tony began, but was cut off by another squeal from Kate.

"Tony, Abby's included an address!" She said. "Get over here!"

"Uh, gotta go Abs." Tony said. "Call you later." He put the phone down again, and turned to Kate.

"Hm, that's odd." Kate said, looking at the address. "It's the Israeli Embassy."

* * *

Abby held the phone in her hands, now more than a little confused. Her conversation with Tony had lasted less than 30 seconds, and it had startled her a little. Since Tony and Kate had gone away, she had only received an email from Kate. She had never sent any emails out.

She didn't hear the door open, as she was so deep in thought. How could Kate and Tony think she sent them an email? Unless…

"GIBBS!" Abby screamed, as the light bulb in her head switched on. "I have to talk to Gibbs!" She said, a little more quietly.

"Yeah," Came Gibbs' voice. "… Right behind ya, Abs."

She turned on her heel and looked at him. "Gibbs, my email has been hacked! Someone is sending false information to Kate and Tony about Adrian and Isabella!"

Gibbs' face paled. "Can you pull up your emails?"

Without replying, Abby turned back to her computer and tried to bring them up. "Strange," She said, after a couple of tries. "My password's changed."

"Can you-"

"Running it now, Gibbs." Abby cut him off, an unusual edge to her voice. Less than a minute later, she sighed with relief. "There, I got in. But why my password would be 'traitor', of all things…" She trailed off. Abby checked her sent emails, and pulled up the most recent one. "Hello…" She said. "I didn't send this…"

Gibbs, who had been looking over her shoulder as she read the email, looked at the address 'Abby' had told Kate and Tony to go to. "That's the address of the Israeli Embassy." He said. "They've been set up. Abs," He said, as he started towards the door. "Call Tony and Kate's hotel. Stop them if they haven't already left."

"On it!" Abby said, picking up the phone and dialling the number.

"_Beachfront Resort and Spa,"_ The bored voice answered. _"How may I help?"_

"Ah, yes, hello." Abby said, suddenly at a loss for words. "I… could you please connect me to Mr and Mrs Anthony DiNozzo's room? It's an emergency."

"_I'm sorry,"_ The voice droned, _"But Mr and Mrs DiNozzo checked out no more than five minutes ago."_

"Please, can you tell me where they went?" Abby asked frantically. "It's a matter of life and death!"

"_They were heading towards the airport, ma'am. That is all I know."_ There was a short pause, before the woman said, _"Now, if you are not requiring lodgings, I have a customer to deal with. Thank you for choosing Beachfront Resort and Spa."_ The line went dead, and Abby swore. Loudly.

* * *

Kate and Tony stepped off the plane, and sighed a big sigh of relief. "Not much further to go." Kate told Tony confidently as they picked up their luggage. "Soon, we'll have our children back, and we can be a family again."

"That's right." Tony agreed, even though he was thinking completely different thoughts. During their stay in Fiji, and on the plane back to Washington, Tony had been thinking seriously about a trial separation. He hadn't mentioned it to Kate yet - she seemed to happy - but he couldn't stop thinking about it. Some time away, to himself, to breathe. It wasn't that he enjoyed being married - especially to Kate - and having two wonderful children, but he still felt like he was slowly becoming suffocated.

They decided on renting a car, rather than getting a taxi. Tony chose a sporty looking car, which made Kate smile, and soon the two were on their way to the address Kate had written down. Two hours later, they pulled up outside the Israeli Embassy. Kate went to open her door, when her cell phone rang. "Director DiNozzo." She answered, putting her sunglasses on.

"_Kate, it's Abby!" _The Goth said breathlessly. _"I've been trying to contact you for hours! Where are you?"_

"We just arrived at the Israeli Embassy." Kate said, raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

"_Kate, don't go in."_ Sometime in between Abby asking about Kate's whereabouts, and her answer, the phone had been switched from Abby to Gibbs, as it was Gibbs who answered. _"Abby didn't send that email. You were set up."_

"Gibbs, that's ridiculous." Kate said, rolling her eyes. "And even if it were true, my children are in there. I have to try."

Kate heard Gibbs sigh. For a moment, he didn't speak. But when he did, he said one simple sentence before hanging up the phone. _"I hear it's a good time of year for those rose ferns."_

The line went dead, and Kate froze. Tony, who had come around the other side of the car, opened Kate's door and looked at her. "Kate, what's wrong?"

"Rosefern…" Kate trailed off, looking up at him. "That was my code name while I was in the Protection Detail." She said quietly.

"What's your point?" Tony asked, helping her out of the car.

She looked at him. "I don't know…" She said. "Why did Gibbs say it? Was he trying to warn me?"

"About what?" Tony asked. Kate told him about the email, and the 'hacker'. "I just think they don't want us involved, Kate." He told her, taking her hand. "C'mon. Adrian and Isabella are waiting for us, behind these gates."

She nodded at him, despite feeling her pulse quicken. They walked up to the gates, and looked up at the security camera which was scoping the area. It focused on them and, after a very long minute, the gates swung open slowly. Gripping Tony's hand nervously, Kate followed him up the long driveway to the old, large house that was now being used as the Israeli Embassy.

There was no-one around, which was unusual for an international Embassy. The young man working at the counter, upon seeing the pair, gasped and left the room, walking down a hallway towards a door marked 'NO ENTRY'. The door shut firmly behind him, and Kate and Tony never even had the chance to move.

They turned to each other, confused. "Could we have been set up?" She asked him.

He silenced her by putting a finger to his lips. Moments later, the door opened again and an older man walked out. He was wearing an expensive suit, and looked to be around Gibbs' age. When he saw them, he stopped, startled. Then he smiled… a smile that neither Tony nor Kate liked the look of.

"I thought he was lying when he said you were here." The man said. He slowly approached the two, and Tony stepped in front of Kate protectively. The man didn't seem to notice. "My name is Eli David." He said, holding out his hand.

"Did you just say 'David'?" Kate asked, stepping out from behind Tony. "You're Ziva's father?"

"Was." He corrected in his icy tone. "Until you killed her. You people at NCIS killed my children."

Tony and Kate looked at each other. "Children?" Tony asked. "You don't mean Ari, do you?"

Eli David nodded slowly. "At first, I thought that bombing your house and kidnapping your children would be enough to satisfy my anger. But it is not."

"What are you saying?" Kate demanded.

Eli folded his arms. "I am not the kind of man who would make you suffer what you made me suffer."

"But you are!" Kate exclaimed, her eyes becoming teary. "Your son ordered your daughter to kill my father!"

Eli sighed. "I knew it would come down to this." He said. He turned and walked to the counter, and leaned over it. He pulled out a shotgun, and aimed it at Tony.

"No!" Kate screamed. Tony looked as though he had been petrified.

Eli just laughed. "This, is for my children." He said, and, aiming the gun, pulled the trigger.


	6. Fighting a Losing Battle

Not always Fairytales  
By that belle

Sequel to 'The Morning After'. Three years on, Tony and Kate's marriage is in trouble. When all seems lost, something from the past comes back to haunt them... and maybe bring them back together... ..Tony & Kate.. ..McGee & Abby.. ..Gibbs & Jenny..

* * *

Kate's first instincts were to get Tony out of harm's way. As Eli raised the gun to Tony, something in her head snapped. Using all the strength she could muster through her shock, she pushed Tony to the side, just as Eli fired the shotgun. Tony fell to the floor, landing heavily on his shoulder. He heard a crack, and knew that something was broken or dislocated. But that was nothing compared to what he saw. Time seemed to freeze, as Kate took the bullet. The strength of the shotgun sent her spiralling back, and she too hit the floor hard.

Tony looked up at Eli, who was cackling. "I now have my revenge, Anthony DiNozzo." He said, looking down at him with pure hatred. "Your wife will die, and you will suffer just as I have over the past four years." Eli raised the gun again, and Tony could only look away as a second shot was fired. Pain overtook his senses, and everything went black.

* * *

Tony awoke in a bright room. He judged that, by the smell, it was a hospital. He checked his surroundings. The room was empty, apart from McGee, who was fast asleep in a squashy chair. Tony tried to sit up, but pain shot through his right arm, causing him to yell out. McGee woke up instantly.

"Tony!" McGee gasped, holding a hand over his heart.

"Probie?" Tony gaped. "What are you doing here?" He asked, examining the sling that was holding his right arm up.

"Keeping an eye on you." McGee said. Tony couldn't help but notice the tone of his voice, and the look in his eyes.

"McGee…" Tony said quietly. "What happened to Kate?"

McGee looked away. "… The Doctor doesn't think she'll last the night. I'm sorry, Tony."

Tony looked numbly at McGee, who was still trying to avoid his gaze. Despite his earlier thoughts about separation, Tony couldn't bear the thought of losing Kate. Using his good arm, he reached back and grabbed one of the many pillows he was propped up against, and cried into it.

* * *

Abby sat on a seat outside Tony's hospital room, as quiet as a mouse. Even Hayley and Shane, who suspected somehow that something was wrong with their mother, were not running around as eagerly as they had before. They had even followed Gibbs obediently when he offered to take them to the hospital's child care.

Gibbs returned a few minutes later to find both Abby and McGee sitting outside Tony's room. McGee looked up when he saw Gibbs coming, and said, "Tony didn't take the news too well."

"So you didn't tell him about Adrian and Isabella?" Abby asked him quietly. "Or the fact that Eli David got away?"

McGee shook his head slowly. "I knew the news that we got Adrian and Isabella back would have been a comfort - in normal circumstances - but after telling him about Kate, he just broke down. Telling him that Eli got away would have killed him."

Neither Abby nor Gibbs bothered to reprimand him for saying that. Gibbs sat next to Abby, and for a long time, they sat in silence, until a doctor approached them.

"Are you the family of Mrs Caitlin DiNozzo?"

"We're as good as family." Gibbs said, looking up at the doctor. "Her husband is in this room." He said, nodding towards the door opposite them.

"Very well. I will talk to him first." The doctor said, before going up to Tony's door. He knocked on it, and went in. The door hut behind him, and Abby's eyes widened in fear.

"She _has_ to be alright…" She trailed off, grasping McGee's hand. "She just has to be!"

Nobody said anything.

Inside the hospital room, Tony looked at the doctor warily. Then he grinned. "Hey, it's Doctor Brad Pitt!" He almost exclaimed. "Well, I haven't seen you since I had the plague." Doctor Brad chuckled. "Well, what do I have this time, doc?"

Doctor Brad became serious. "I'm not here about you, Tony." He said, and as he said it, realisation dawned in Tony's eyes, and he paled. "I'm here about Kate."

"She… died, didn't she?" Tony gulped.

Doctor Brad shook his head. "I think you'll remember the last time Kate was injured, her heart was damaged by a similar gunshot injury to the one she received today." Tony nodded, unsure of where Doctor Brad was going. "To put it simply, we have put Kate on life support until she is healthy enough to breathe on her own again." Doctor Brad grimaced. "She will also need a heart transplant. She will not live six months without it."

Tony turned away, and let out a small sigh. It wasn't as bad as he was expecting - but it was still bad. "So… we have to find Kate a heart in less than six months?"

"Yes. I am really sorry, Tony." There was silence for a moment, before Doctor Brad said, "Would you like to go and see her?"

Tony nodded. "I think I should." He said, turning back to face Doctor Brad. He nodded, and helped Tony out of bed. He walked alongside Tony to the door, and opened it. Everyone's heads turned as Tony came out of the ward.

He ignored the bombardment of questions, and only answered, "I am going to visit Kate."

It took them about 20 minutes to walk down the hall to where Kate's room was. There was a nurse who was monitoring her, who left quickly when Tony and Doctor Brad came in.

Tony looked down at Kate, and barely concealed a groan of despair. It he thought she looked pale, sick and unhealthy after she was shot four years ago, it was nothing compared to what she looked like now. There were tubes everywhere, especially a particularly large and nasty one coming out of her mouth. Her chest was barely rising and falling, it seemed like every breath Kate took would be her last. A machine was monitoring her, and the room had been darkened, making Kate look all the more fragile.

"Why did this have to happen to Kate, Brad?" Tony asked, as Doctor Brad helped him into the chair by Kate's bed. "She's a good person."

"She is." Doctor Brad agreed. "I noticed that when you came in with the plague. When Kate found out that you were infected, she stayed to be with you. Had it been anyone else, they would have run for the hills as soon as their test results had been cleared. But not Kate."

"I didn't find that out until later." Tony said, bowing his head.

"And now, she took the gun shot that was meant for you - to protect you. Tony, no matter what happens, Kate will always be there for you." Doctor Brad said, putting his hand on Tony's good shoulder. "She would die to make you safe."

'_It looks as though she's gonna…'_ Tony thought, but didn't voice his thoughts. "Brad, if Kate… how will I live without her?" He asked, fresh tears springing into his eyes.

"The way she would have wanted you to live without her." He said, casting a look down at Kate. "She would want you to be happy, to live your life with no regrets."

Tony took Kate's hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Kate… you will survive this." He whispered. "We will start over, and we will live a long and happy life… together…"

* * *

Tony was released from the hospital a week later. In that time, he hardly left Kate's side. Even the news of Adrian and Isabella's rescue wasn't quite enough to lift his spirits. When the rest of the team came to visit him before he was discharged, he barely spoke to them. Adrian and Isabella were taken care of by Gibbs and Jenny until Tony was allowed to leave the hospital, and after that, it was him. Alone.

Since they had no house and nothing to go back to, Tony took the children to a comfortable hotel, one as close to the hospital as he could find. When he wasn't by Kate's side, waiting for her to wake up, he spend every waking moment with Adrian and Isabella.

Two weeks into the arrangement, Tony received a call from Doctor Brad, to tell him that Kate was awake, and she wanted to talk to him. So, Tony called the babysitter he had been relying on recently, and was there 10 minutes after the call.

As Tony walked into the Intensive Care Unit, his heart stopped when he saw Kate. She was lying there, almost as pale as the sheets. She had numerous tubes coming out of her, just like his previous visits, but unlike those other times her eyes were open. She smiled weakly when she saw him. He took a seat next to her bed, and took her hand.

"Hey, you." She said. Tony was shocked at how raspy her voice sounded.

"Hey, Katie." He said, kissing her hand. "I am so sorry." He said quietly, his eyes filling with tears. "I should have listened to you when you said something was up… that way you wouldn't be lying here now…"

"Tony, it's alright." Kate told him gently. "I would have taken a bullet for you any day. Heck, I would even face a firing squad."

Tony bit his lip, and the tears that were in his eyes rolled down his cheeks. "Kate… you're gonna get better." He assured her firmly. "Everything will be alright."

To this, Kate shook her head. "You don't have to beat around the bush, Tony." She chuckled slightly. "My time is almost up, I know it."

"No, it's not!" He objected. "It's not, Kate. You're going to get the transplant, and we're going to live a happy life together… you, me, Adrian and Isabella."

Kate's eyes widened. "They- they found-?"

Tony nodded. "McGee found them in a closed up room at the back of the Embassy."

Kate smiled, and closed her eyes. "Good…" She opened her eyes again, and turned to him. "Tony… every night, before they go to bed, tell Adrian and Isabella that mommy will always love them… alright? Promise me?"

Tony shook his head, as a fresh wave of tears came about. "You can tell them yourself, Katie." He said firmly, but in his head, it didn't sound as strong as it used to be.

Was Kate really fighting a losing battle?

Kate shook her head again. "Tony… please…" She pleaded. "It gradually gets harder for me to breathe." Tears started to come to _her_ eyes. "I have accepted it, and you now have to accept that I am not going to be around for much longer."

Tony bit his lip again. He was starting to think that Kate was _right_.


	7. Aftermath

Not always Fairytales  
By that belle

Sequel to 'The Morning After'. Three years on, Tony and Kate's marriage is in trouble. When all seems lost, something from the past comes back to haunt them... and maybe bring them back together... ..Tony & Kate.. ..McGee & Abby.. ..Gibbs & Jenny..

* * *

The call came mid-November. Tony, who had set up his old flat to accommodate Adrian and Isabella, had taken time off work to look after them while Kate was in hospital. Every time the phone rang, Tony felt as though someone was punching him in the stomach. He always expected a call from the doctor saying that Kate's heart had given out.

But it never came.

Tony had just tucked Adrian into bed when the phone rang. Putting a hand over his heart, he slowly made his way into the kitchen and answered the phone. "Yes?"

_"Tony, it's Doctor Brad Pitt."_

"Hey, doc." Tony said, taking a seat on one of the stools. "How's Kate?"

_"Good, actually."_ Doctor Brad replied. _"She'd like to see you before she goes into surgery."_

"S-surgery?" Tony gaped. "You mean-"

_"Yes, that's right."_ Doctor Brad said. _"We've found a donor. The operation will be tonight."_

"That's great." Tony sighed, his eyes filling with tears. "I'll get my sitter to come around and I'll be right there." He hung up the phone, and sat in silence for a moment. Kate was getting a new heart. She'd live after all. Picking up the phone again, he dialled the babysitter's number. "Hi, Melody? Anthony DiNozzo. Yeah, I know it's late, but can you come around? I'll pay you five times the norm if you can be here in 15 minutes."

* * *

When Tony arrived at the hospital, he found that McGee, Abby, Gibbs, Jenny, Ducky and Sarah were already there. They all sighed with relief when they saw him come through the doors.

"It took you long enough!" Abby chided, before coming up to him and giving him a hug. "How are you, Tony?"

"Better than half an hour ago," Tony confessed. "Have you heard anything?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Kate wants to see you before she goes into surgery. We've all already seen her, so go ahead." He said, nodding at Tony.

Tony gulped, and turned to the door that led into Kate's room. He took a deep breath, and went inside. Kate was propped up against a couple of pillows, and when she saw him, she smiled. "Hey, Tony." She said, holding up her hand to him.

He approached her and took her hand. "Hey, Katie." He said, smiling back at her. "Looks like it's finally happening. The kids miss you." He added seriously.

Kate nodded her head. "I can't wait to see them again." She admitted. "Given that everything goes well, maybe I will be out in time to help you buy their Christmas presents."

"Everything _will_ go well." Tony said firmly. He leaned over, and kissed her forehead. "I'll be waiting when you come out." He said, as Doctor Brad came in.

"Are you ready to go, Kate?" He asked her.

She nodded, biting her lip. She gripped Tony's hand, and he turned back to her. "I love you, Tony. Always remember that - no matter what the outcome of the surgery is."

"I love you too, Katie." He whispered, before leaving the room. If there was one thing Tony didn't like, it was Kate seeing him cry.

* * *

Tony was allowed to sleep on a couch in the staffroom. McGee, Abby, Gibbs, Jenny, Ducky and Sarah stayed with him the entire time - even though for most of the duration of Kate's operation, he was asleep. For the short periods of time that he was awake, Gibbs brought him coffee, and everyone else tried to keeping him occupied by talking to him. At 2 o'clock, when Tony was the only one awake, Doctor Brad came into the staffroom, an unreadable look on his face. Tony got up slowly, and walked up to him.

"How… did it go?" Tony asked slowly.

"Very well!" Doctor Brad replied, suddenly smiling. "The operation went smoothly. Kate's on her way to recovery now. The next 48 hours or so will give us insight on how her body is reacting to the new heart."

It was all too much for Tony to take. The last thing he remembered before hitting the floor was his name being called…

* * *

_When Tony woke up, he was lying on a hospital bed. He looked around the room, and his mouth fell open when he saw Kate sitting in the squashy armchair. She was smiling, but her eyes were sad._

"_I'm sorry, Tony." She said, running her fingers through her hair slowly._

_Tony sat up, confused. "Aren't you supposed to be recovering from an operation?"_

"_I was." Kate said, before sighing. "Did you see the episode of _Grey's Anatomy_, where Denny died following a transplant operation? I think something like that happened to me."_

"_You… died?" Tony choked out. He shook his head. "You're not dead. You're sitting right there." Denial was hitting him in waves._

"_Tony, I am dead." Kate said seriously, standing up. It was then that Tony noticed that the huge vertical cut on her stomach. "There were complications following my surgery. The new heart didn't agree with my body." Tears welled up in her eyes, and she looked at the floor. "I really am sorry, Tony."_

"_No!" Tony shouted, trying to get up from the hospital bed. "You aren't dead, you aren't!" He couldn't move, but he had no idea why._

_Kate just looked at him, her brown eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "I know you'll do a good job with Adrian and Isabella." She said softly. "I knew, from the moment I met you, that you would be cut out to be a family man."_

"_NO!" Tony screamed. As Kate spoke, she started to disappear. "No, Kate, no! Don't leave me!"_

_Kate shook her head. Before she disappeared forever, she whispered, "I love you, Tony…"_

* * *

Kate awoke to darkness. There was an intense, unbearable pain in her chest, but she couldn't move. There was nothing she could do but ride out the pain… and cry. At first, the tears merely slid down her cheeks, but as she became more aware of the pain, and her surroundings, the silent tears became choked sobs. After a few moments, the door opened and Doctor Brad rushed in.

"Kate, what is it?" He asked.

"It hurts!" She screamed. "I can't take it!"

Nodding in understanding, Doctor Brad quickly administered some pain relief, and within a few moments, she was calm again.

"Do you feel anything, Kate?" He asked her after a while.

"Just… numbness." She replied, closing her eyes. "Doctor, may I see Tony?"

Doctor Brad frowned. "Later, perhaps. He… didn't take the news too well of your being out of surgery. He… fainted before I had the chance to tell him the good news."

Kate forced a smile. "Okay. I'll see him later."

She fell asleep again shortly afterwards, and Doctor Brad left her. She slept on and off like that for three days, waking up in intense pain every time. By the following week, she was allowed visitors.

Tony was the first one. He came into her room, holding a large bunch of flowers. When he noticed she was awake, he grinned. "Hey, Katie." He said, putting the flowers (which were already in a vase) down on the table next to her bed. He sat down and stroked her hair gently. "How are you?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Better, now that you're here."

He squeezed her hand in reply. "I was so worried about you." He confessed, his face paling a bit. "I thought you… … well, I'm glad I was wrong."

Kate smiled. "Doctor Brad told me you fainted."

Tony turned red. "I told him not to say that!" He exclaimed, and Kate giggled. Tony squeezed her hand again, and became serious. "Kate, I'm gonna look after you." He said sternly. "No matter what happens, no matter what you do."

Kate looked at him warily. "There's a 'but', isn't there?"

Tony put his head in his hands. "No, there's not a 'but'. I just want you to get better again."


End file.
